Awkward Adam
by toastandtea
Summary: Kendal & Adam . With a horrible summer can Adam move on and find love in a broken hearted blonde lab tech? M for later chapters.


**Awkward Adam**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own CSI:NY, Adam( I wish!), or any other characters. I only own the plot of the story.

* * *

**EDIT - **I fixed all the mistakes! Hope it wasn't too painful before!

* * *

**5:00 PM – New York City Crime Lab**

Yawning Adam retreated to the locker room. It had been a long day in the AV Lab and he was somewhat embarrassed. Danny had made it painfully obvious that he thought Second Life was pathetic. At one point Adam felt used to it on another he was still annoyed by the fact his peers didn't understand him.

Arriving home he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Reaching for the lights Adam heard a familiar terrifying voice. Knowing it was just his imagination he flipped the switch and the lights came on. Looking around his apartment he found he was correct.

Yet the voice was so clear, so real. Nights were always hard for him since the summer. Jumping in the shower the nightmare played on a reel in his mind. Adam felt helpless against it. Frustrated he shut off the shower and dressed.

His clock read 6:15 PM and he decided he would sleep some and then eat. Laying down the events continued to play through his head. Groaning he opened the nightstand's drawer and pulled out the sleep aids he was given over the summer. Swallowing the bitter pill he laid back and waited for its effects to kick in…

**6:30 PM – New York City Crime Lab**

Kendal was angry with herself. Not only had she landed herself a nightshift but she was happy on the inside to have avoided Adam. She had purposely misplaced her results for 15 stressful minutes the day before. She knew they had the same work schedule the next day.

_What is wrong with me? Sure Adam isn't normal, isn't that what every girl wants; A guy who isn't the stereotypical jock. _ Kendal let out a frustrated sigh. _ Why do I always do this? Why am I so afraid?!_

She had always gone out with several guys at once except for one time. She had let that one jock jackass in and he had broken her heart, squeezed it dry, thrown it to the ground, and spit on it. Ever since she had never had a "boyfriend" she had dates.

_Adam isn't the guy for me…I mean sure Jack's an ass, Phil is too insecure, Ben I am almost certain is doing drugs, and Derek just wants my breasts but Adam's not right either._Interrupted from her train of thought she went back to putting her attention on work.

**12:00 AM**

With all of her evidence finished Kendal was left alone with her thoughts, which sucked. She had come up with every reason the other four were a better match and yet something didn't sit right. The four fit her teenaged dream of her match and yet they were all so wrong. Adam on the other hand only fit certain area's.

_But come on he's freaking Adam! _Thinking she was alone Kendal let out a scream. Turning she came to find that Stella was right behind her. Embarrassed Kendal reddened and turned to face her boss.

"Something wrong?" Stella asked quirking her eyebrow. Kendal smirked. "What would you do if you loved someone you didn't want to love?" Stella smiled now understanding the issue her tech was facing. " I would…I would try to find a guy I loved that I wanted to love."

"And if you failed?" Kendal asked discouraged by the way the night was going. " I would try to figure out what was so wrong with loving the guy I didn't want to love." Kendal shook her head and thanked the curly haired woman.

_That's simple he's a nerd. A HUGE nerd. All that is Adam is nerdy._ Kendal laughed gently.

**4:00 AM**

Kendal had let her mind rest some. She was going through old filing cabinets that Mac had destroyed with the explosion. The brown metal was now bent oddly, scorched black. Inside most of the folders had burnt to an unrecognizable state.

_He is sweet though, and cute._

Flashback

It was mid July and the lab had been renovated after the explosion. Kendal had just transferred to the lab and was walking through the halls. Suddenly she saw a flash of a red orange color. Looking up she saw it was the color of another workers hair.

"Oh, Ms. Novak." Stella said surprised " No one brought you up?" Kendal shook her head to confirm the words from Stella's mouth. Stella pouted and continued " Well welcome! I'm Stella I'll be the temporary boss around here. Over there are the AV Labs, trace, the break room, and toward that direction you can find the offices."

Turning to her right she smiled and pointed towards the fire haired man. He had been standing there uncomfortably, his eyes darting around the hallway. " This is Adam." Kendal shook his hand and smiled. _Shy one._

End Flashback

Weeks later he had asked her out with a slur of words resembling "you go out me". His shyness had her. _He cares too._ Her birthday had past weeks ago and she one received one Happy Birthday accompanied with a kiss on the cheek. It came from sweet, shy, caring, cute, awkward, smart, Adam.

**7:15 AM – Adam's Apartment**

Unlocking the door Kendal slipped into the apartment of her beloved. Smiling she carefully walked into his room. Adam was now asleep like a log. Smiling she pulled off her Ugg's and climbed into his bed carefully.

Laying down she smiled as his arm came and draped around her shoulders. _Fuck Jack, Phil, Ben, and Derek. I want my fire haired, shy, sweet, caring, awkward, nerdy, smart, cute lab tech._ She wanted Adam.


End file.
